A Prank that Naruto will never forget
by Driger-ReiAlways221
Summary: He better hope he never forgets,because in this fic Naruto gets a little something from Sakura.
1. A Surprise form Sakura

"Naruto Naruto waaaaakkkke uuuuuuuuupppppp damnit!!!" Sakura screamed, "the day of the finals is here"

Naruto could'nt wake up because of the food he was dreaming of, for some reason. Maybe because he did'nt think he trained hard enough. Or maybe he was just bieng annoyed.

"hey whats that sound, it sounds like Sakura's screaming at me again, but I didnt do anything to annoy her...or did I ."Naruto said that in his sleep.

"oh my gosh , the day of the finals are here!!" Naruto screamed as he got out of bed," why did'nt you wake me up Sakura it would of been helpful!!"as he ran out the door.

Inner Sakura"aaahhh!,wait till I get my hand on that littlaaaaaaaa,oh well it will all be worth at the end,hehehe"

As Naruto ran out the door he saw the stadium very far away, he wondered how the heck he was gonna get there.He did't see Sasuke anywhere,he thought, he was still training with Kakashi.

"i cant beleive that Kakashi was training with Sasuke than with me damnit , i'm better than him anyway ,it sucs." Naruto said to himself.

Until a kid was right next to him.

"what are you staring at"

The kid laughed at him, and started to run, from the nutcase.

"well at least it couldn't get any worse, now where is that stadium ?"

He saw Shikamaru walk down the street, and wondered why he wasn't at the finals.

"hey Shikamaru why weren't you at the finals"said Naruto.

"what the the finals, i can't find my way there right now"

"why not?"

"i gave up on it"

"so wait, you mean to tell me that you did all that training, and you don't want to do it anymore? heh!?"

"fine i'll come with you to the final's"

"great ,its about time you got up"Naruto said crossing his arm's with his eye's closed.

"you sound like my mother"

So the two both went to the final's stadium, Naruto looked down and saw a quarter.

"ooh a quarter", he picked it up"this must be my lucky daaaaaaayyyyy!!!

The quarter draged him out of no where by a string.

"we got him now" a voice was heard in the background.

How a quarter can drag him by a string i dont know.

"shikamaru I can use a hand here."

"hold on im comin'"he transported hmself and cut the string,"there happy?"

"oh yeah very happy!" Naruto said scarcastically.

"dang it all""do we make our entrance now""no we run like little sissys"the two said that were heard in the backround before.

"well thats something i'll never want to do again"said Naruto.

"same here"

The two were on their way to the finals again, and this time they saw Kiba.

"hey dog breath"said Naruto.

"why yooooooouuuuuu, i told you to stop calling me that!"

"are you on your way to the finals too?"asked Shikamaru.

"ah what ?oh no"you on

"hm,is everyone lazy here?"asked Naruto.

"i'm not going because of Sak-, you know what i'll go with you to he final's"

So they all walked together and on their way to final's,and don't worry that was the last person they were gona meet. So anyway they finally saw the stadium building to where they were gonna fight, and on it said"POSTPONED DUE TO UM NARUTO."

"due to me, what did I do,again"then he suddenly had a flash back"wait what did Sakura say again""inner Sakurawait till i get my hands on that littlaaaaaaa,oh well it will all be worth it in the end MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"oh yeah thats what she said, so this was all a prank?!"said Naruto to himself.

"yeah dude""and you totally fell for it"Shikamaru and Kiba started to crack up.

Sakura showed up.

"i can't beleive you fell for such an easy prank"she said as she pointed laughing.

"yeah haha "said Lee as his back was slumped over

"and this is what this whole story was about, unbeleivable"

THE END!!!!

* * *

Isn't Naruto such a dang idiot,anyways I can't beleive that he said that this what this whole story was about.MEAN. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW. Especially you AnimeBabe456.

The reason why it looks a little skippish is because i did some of it at school.


	2. Sweet Sweet revenge

Chapter 2

Sweet Sweeet Revenge

When he found out that what Sakura did was a prank he, decided to do something that would get on her nerves forever.So he deviced a plan that would mess up her hair, how it will go nobody knows.But he decided to go back to bed,afterall its still 9:45 a.m.After waking up at 1:00 p.m. in the morning(which Sakura had to do,big mistake.)

sleep sequence"hey Naruto, wake up,wake up Naruto, the matrix has you"Naruto's dream sequence ended when he heard Sakura's voice in the midst of his deep sleep.

"the matrix, it has meeeeee"Naruto wakes up as he hits Sakura accidently in the face.

"why you little"she said in total anger"why'd you hit me in the face damnit"

"because I felt like it,it was an accident, it was a crsis Sakura the matrix had me"

" how the heck do you know about the matrix,if it was never invented in Japan,or is it?"

"I think it is,oh well,time to work on my next evil plan,for the demise of Shikamaru,Kiba, and Sakura"he said out loud.

"great now he thinks he Invader Zim"

He ran out the door, and saw Shikamaru and thought to himself,"maybe I should plan my evil plan on Shikamaru now"

Suddenly he saw Lee with his down and still sad that he wasn't part of Sakura's prank.

"hey bushy brows"

"what do you want"

"do you want revenge on Sakura for not involving you in her prank?"asked Naruto.

"yeah but you don't have to rub it in"

"so lets plot to prank all of those who pranked me,i mean lets get some revenge."said Naruto with an evil laugh.

"well okay but just to make sure"

"OW! why'd you pinch me?!"

"because I felt like it, now lets go"

So they set off to find Kiba first.

"that damn dog is going to regret ever pranking me"

"ah Naruto"Lee looked back as he saw Kiba right behind him.

"not now Lee i'm tryng to plan a prank for Kiba"

"Naruto turn around now!"

"fine i'll turn around, what do you want"

"i will kill you both"said Kiba in an angry voice.

Obviously they both turned around and when they saw him,they ran away and while they were running Naruto said"okay so now we can forget about Kiba,now on to Shikamaru"

They the place to where Shikamaru was sleeping.

"wow this is perfect, he's asleep"said Naruto.

"yeah, but I think its a very bad idea"Lee said.

"stop bieng such a whimp""im not a whimp"Lee said crying."but fine i"ll stay while your plan falls to pieces"Lee said.

"I don't have a plan"

"what, then why'd you bring me along?"

"because, I thought you would have a plan for me"

"what I would not have a pl-"

Suddenly Shikamaru is awake from all the yelling they did,and used a justsu that can send them away(A/N) I know its sounds a little...weird but its what I can think of on such short notice, oh and did I spell justu right.

Later that day.

"yawn, i'm so tired"Naruto said.

"how can be tired when its,2:45 p.m."Lee said.

"i don't know,but we havn't pranked anyone yet"

"what about Sakura?"

"oh wait we forgot about Sakura" said Naruto.

So later that night they both went to Sakura's house.

"okay you got the goods Lee?"

"nope"

"WHAT, why not?'

"Naruto i'm getting very sick of this"

"fine i'll get out my own plan out "

"I hate you Naruto"said Lee under his breath.

Naruto and Lee came inside of the house and saw Sakura on her bed,they came out of nowhere(which wouldn't make any sense)so I decided to get them in a lot of trouble,but Naruto hit his head on the dreasser.

_**"Naruto are you okay?"**_

_**"yeah i'm fine"**_

_**"hey wait ah minute what happened?"**_

_**"we got her thats what hapened, we pranked her"**_

_**"we are victoyrious."Naruto yelled.**_

Naruto wakes up from dream land.

"Naruto are you awake?"Sakura asks.

"huh what?"

"dude you totally fell on your head,or hit your head on the dreasser"Lee said.

"so wait I didn't prank Sakura ?"Naruto said in front f Sakura.

"what,PRANK ME!?"

"i don't think he meant it like that"Lee said,"you know what you can kill him now"

"with pleasure"Sakura said cracking her fists.

After his beating he gets daily,Naruto quietly goes back to bed.Uknowingly aware of a whoopie cushion in his bed.

"enough with the pranks"said Naruto holding the whoopie cushin"oh well she doesn't know about the-

* * *

I hate to leave you guys at anticipation,but ill give you a hint:its what every girl hates.HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. PLEASE review. 


End file.
